Legacies
by Fophelia1331
Summary: In a different world, monsters and humans could have grown up together on the surface. Join Frisk and company for some high school fun, told through texts! There's a better description before the first chapter. Don't be afraid to review! (Fem Frisk and Chara) T too be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is a random story I've come up with told through text messages. Now because this is texting, there will be some weird grammar and spelling, and texting language. The time will be written if there is a gap in the texts. The story will mainly take place with Frisk, Amity(Frisk's sister), Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys and Sans, but Chara and Asriel may be in parts. This has the same characters in my other story, "Stay With Me" plus Asrie and some other OCs and stuffl, but I want to just go over some stuff;

-Everyone is the same age (Sophomore/second year of high school).

-Asriel and Chara are still alive.

-There is no all Undertale character ships that aren't already in the game (the only exception may be Toriel×Asgore, depending on how you consider that).

-Amity and Frisk are twins in this.

-Everyone lives with their parent or parents (who are alive).

-Alphys, Papyrus, Sans and Undyne are all friends already, but Frisk and Amity will join there friend group.

-Chara and Asriel mainly keep to themselves, but do know everyone else in this story.

-Frisk and Chara are female in this.

I think that is it so, enjoy!

Group Chat: Best Friends

Group members: Alphys (Admin), StrongFish91, sans, COOLSKELETON95

(6:31 am 9/4)

Alphys: Any1 there?

COOLSKELETON95: YES

COOLSKELETON95: TODAY STARTS ANOTHER SCHOOL YEAR! R U EXCITED?

Alphys: Yeah. Think theres gonna be any1 new?

COOLSKELETON95: PROBLY.

COOLSKELETON95: WHEN I ASKED SANS HE JUST TOLD ME A BUNCH OF BAD JOKES. WHY ME?

StrongFish91: He's your brother Papyrus. Course he trys to annoy you

Alphys: U up already Undyne? I thought I liked to sleep in?

StrongFish91: My parents decided it was ok to start fixing a broken table at 5. I gave up trying to sleep awhile ago.

Alphys: Did I try something to block out the noise? Or meds?

StrongFish91: Too late, already had a coffee

Alphys: Ok

StrongFish91: Or 5

COOLSKELETON95: I TRYD THAT 1 TIME. SANS STOPPED ME ON MY 3RD THOUGH

Alphys: That's y u were so hyper that day

sans: after that he got a hold of sodas

COOLSKELETON95: WHY DID YOU STOP ME?

sans: it wouldve been worse if dad found out

COOLSKELETON95: TRUE BUT I STILL DONT ARGEE WITH YOUR ACTIONS

StrongFish91: Can u stop the brother feuding?

COOLSKELETON95: FINE

Alphys: What r u guys doing?

COOLSKELETON95: I'M BEING COOL RIGHT NOW

StrongFish91: Tryed watching anime, but the banging made it annoying to watch.

StrongFish91: Now I'm listening to the loudest heavy metal music I could find

sans: were they really working on a table for 1 and a half hours?

StrongFish91: I think theyre doing something else now. I dunno what

(6:40)

StrongFish91: If I have to listen to those stupid hammers for 5 more minutes I will personally destroy the hammers!

COOLSKELETON95: I THOUGHT YOU HAD MUSIC

StrongFish91: They made me turn it off

Alphys: U only have fifteen more mins til the bus comes! U can make it through!

COOLSKELETON95: SANS SOMEHOW FELL ASLEEP! HOW LAZY CAN HE GET?

sans: i was faking it

sans: he fell for it

COOLSKELETON95: WHY DO YOU TRY TO ANNOY ME SO MUCH?

sans: take it easy

sans: youre working yourself down to the bone

StrongFish91: SANS!

Alphys: Sans!

COOLSKELETON95: STOP IT WITH YOUR PUNS AND JOKES!

sans: dont worry, there is a ton more where that came from

StrongFish91: Don't say it

sans: a skele-ton

StrongFish91: Stop before we resort to using a chat without you Sans!

sans: fine

sans: for now

COOLSKELETON95: SIGH

StrongFish91: First the hammers, now Sans' puns. Whats next? Will I have to do something embarrassing in class or something?

Alphys: Hopefully not.

*Don't be afraid to review or pm me!*


	2. Chapter 2

Group Chat: Best Friends

Group members: Alphys (Admin), StrongFish91, sans, COOLSKELETON95

(3:37pm 9/4)

StrongFish91: Hey guys

COOLSKELETON95: HI!

Alphys: Hey, can I add new people from school?

StrongFish91: Who?

COOLSKELETON95: IS IT THE NEW GIRLS?

Alphys: Yes actually

StrongFish91: Well they seemed ok

StrongFish91: Alright

Alphys added Frisk

Alphys added Amity75

Alphys: Alright, I did it

Frisk: Hello?

COOLSKELETON95: HELLO FRISK!

Amity75: Who r u all?

COOLSKELETON95: HELLO! I AM PAPYRUS!

StrongFish91: I'm Undyne

Alphys: I'm Alphys, from class

Amity75: Ok

Amity75: I'm Amity

COOLSKELETON95: AND MY BROTHER SANS IS ALSO IN THIS CHAT, BUT IS TO LAZY TO TEXT

sans: what did i miss?

StrongFish91: Speak of the Sans

sans: oh, hi

Frisk: Hello

Amity75: Hi

Frisk: You're all from school, right?

Alphys: Yes =^-^=

Alphys: U r new to the school, right?

Amity75: Yeah

Frisk: Ya

sans: youre sisters right?

Frisk: Twins actually

Amity75: What do you guys like?

StrongFish91: ANIME!

sans: puns and jokes

COOLSKELETON95: DON'T START THAT AGAIN!

sans: what did i say?

Alphys: Have U heard of an anime called Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?

Amity75: No

Alphys: U should really watch it sometime!

Alphys: Just dont watch the 2nd season, its trash

Amity75: Ok

Amity75: Don't watch The Darkest Minds movie, it is horrible

Frisk: Undyne, Alphys, you two are both into anime I guess?

StrongFish91: Yeah

Amity75: I love to read

Alphys: Anything specific?

Amity75: A lot of Sci-Fi and some fantasy

Frisk: Not gonna mention any tittles?

Amity75: My list would be too long

Alphys: How come u dont use texting language?

Amity75: Huh?

Alphys: Like 'u' instead of 'you' and that stuff

Amity75: Oh

Amity75: I don't know, I guess I just like to have it more formal

StrongFish91: Oh no

Frisk: What

COOLSKELETON95: WHAT IS IT UNDYNE?

StrongFish91: My parents are fixing something else now!

Frisk: Huh?

StrongFish91: My parents woke me up at like 5 this morning since they had to fix up stuff that required hammers. Now theyre doing it again!

Frisk: Oh boy

Amity75: May the odds be ever in your favor!

StrongFish91: Gee thanks

StrongFish91: I'm gonna run from the house before I forcefully with remove those stupid hammers from existence.

Alphys: Good idea

Amity75: Kill it with fire!

COOLSKELETON95: OH MY GOSH! SANS FELL ASLEEP! WE R STILL ON THE BUS!

COOLSKELETON95: SANS IS SUCH A LAZYBONES!

Alphys: Lol

Frisk: Where you heading Undyne?

StrongFish91: Uh, I will go to the park I guess

StrongFish91: Hopefully it will be pretty empty

Alphys: I can meet u there soon

StrongFish91: Ok

Amity75: Me and Frisk can meet you two there too

Frisk: What?

Amity75: Come on, it's a nice day out

Frisk: Fine

sans: guys, I trick papyrus again with the sleeping thing

COOLSKELETON95: STOP THAT!

"**May the odds be ever in your favor," is from the **_**Hunger Games**_ **books.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Group Chat: Best Friends

Group members: Alphys (Admin), StrongFish91, sans, COOLSKELETON95, Frisk, Amity75

(4:30 am 9/7)

COOLSKELETON95: HEY GUYS!

COOLSKELETON95: DOES ANY1 WANT TO HANG OUT BEFORE SCHOOL?

StrongFish91: Ug! Why r u up so early Papyrus?

sans: that's what I said

COOLSKELETON95: DO U WANT TO HANG OUT SOMEWHERE?

StrongFish91: Did U see the freaking time?

StrongFish91: It is 4:30 in the morning!

COOLSKELETON95: SO?

StrongFish91: It's WAY too early!

sans: that's what I said

StrongFish91: Don't u see the time Papyrus?

Frisk: Ok, who's dying? Why is my phone exploding? XD

StrongFish91: Papyrus thinks its a good time to hang out before school right now

Amity75: It's not that early

COOLSKELETON95: THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

Frisk: Come on Amity, you're yawning!

StrongFish91: Urg! Can every1 stop saying 'thats what I said'!

Frisk: Wait, Undyne. Why are you up if it is that early?

StrongFish91: Um

StrongFish91: I may or may not be marathoning anime

Amity75: Undyne!

StrongFish91: And Alphys may or may not be with me and have fallen asleep

Frisk: Oh boy

Frisk: Did you guys sleep at all last night?

StrongFish91: Well um, no not last night.

StrongFish91: But we have a big supply of coffee at my house

Amity75: Undyne!

Frisk: Well your one to talk, you're marathoning that book

StrongFish91: Amity!

Amity75: What, The Darkest Minds is a very good book!

COOLSKELETON95: OH MY GOD! SANS JUST FELL ASLEEP!

Amity75: I don't really blame him *yawns*

Frisk: You were just saying it wasn't that early!

Amity75: Oh well

StrongFish91: Is he really asleep? Or tricking us again?

COOLSKELETON95: OH YEAH! HE PROBLY IS AWAKE!

Alphys: Papyrus, you wanted to hang out before school today, right?

COOLSKELETON95: YEAH

Alphys: Well, today is Saturday

Alphys: There is no school today

COOLSKELETON95: OH, WHOOPSIE DOOPSIE!

Frisk: So I got up to check my phone for NO reason?

Alphys: U could put it that way

sans: i tricked u guys again

StrongFish91: No u didn't

StrongFish91: We know u were awake

sans: sorry to break it to u, but I wasnt

COOLSKELETON95: WHAT?

sans: i fell asleep, but u guys thought I was awake, so i tricked u again

Frisk: Seriously?

Alphys: Did Amity fall asleep?

Amity75: No! I'm awake!

Amity75: No Ruby! Don't leave Liam!

StrongFish91: What?

Frisk: She apparently is almost done reading the first book of the Darkest Minds series

COOLSKELETON95: IT'S A BOOK AND A SERIES?

Amity75: Yeah

Amity75: Gosh, I don't like that ending. Well, she fixes it in the next two books

StrongFish91: Do u understand that none of us know what u r talking about?

Amity75: Yep

Alphys: Since we r all up, should we actually plan something for 2day?

sans: y not?

COOLSKELETON95: SHOULD WE GET ICE CREAM OR SOMETHING?

StrongFish91: Ug, ice cream sucks!

Frisk: You don't like ice cream?

StrongFish91: I hate it!

StrongFish91: It's disgusting

Alphys: What should we do 2day?

Frisk: Amity! What are you doing now?

Amity75: What? Is there something wrong with listening to Garth Brooks albums and reading The Darkest Minds series?

Frisk: At 4:43 am, yes

Alphys: That's the time? Wow!

StrongFish91:It's still really early, you guys should probly sleep

Amity75: Well you two are ones to talk! You're up watching anime and everyone is texting!

Alphys: Good point

Amity75: No! Why do you have to be that way Vida!

StrongFish91: Um

Frisk: It's the darkest minds again

COOLSKELETON95: OK

Amity75: Actually, I'm on the 2nd book now which is called Never Fade

Frisk: *sighs*

COOLSKELETON95: OH MY GOSH

StrongFish91: Did Sans "fall asleep" again?

COOLSKELETON95: NO, BUT HE IS EATING POPCORN WHILE WATCHING OUR CONVERSATION!

Frisk: Is the conversation really that interesting?

sans: yep

Alphys: Lol

sans: this is good entertainment

COOLSKELETON95: ksjedbdclbdgof2firhubbubgo wwwgvyfewhoda

StrongFish91: Papyrus? What the heck are you doing?

COOLSKELETON95: this is papyrus and my brother sans is the best and his jokes are great

Alphys: Theres nothing suspicious with that all! XD

sans: PAPYRUS IS GREAT AND HE IS THE BEST AT COOKING SPAGHETTI. HE IS BETTER THAN D BB CDS JSKFB KH HI IFJ NV RH3

StrongFish91: Oh boy, not the brother fueding again

Frisk: Did they steal each other's phones?

Alphys: Most likely

Alphys: Do u want to go to the movies?

Amity75: Sure

sans: wow, u actually decided something?

Frisk: Yes

COOLSKELETON95: I WILL BE THERE

COOLSKELETON95: WILL U GO UNDYNE?

StrongFish91: Sure, y not

Frisk: Are you and Alphys still watching anime?

Alphys: Yeah!

StrongFish91: We only have 4 episodes left in the season!

Amity75: Oh boy, how long have you been watching anime?

Alphys: Um

Frisk: Let me guess, since like 8 last night?

Alphys: I guess around then

StrongFish91: Or was it 7?

Alphys: Something like that

Amity75: Ok, after looking at your symptoms I have deduced that...

StrongFish91: ?

Amity75: You guys are suffering from Anime Enthusiasm and shall now be called Anime Enthusiast 1 and 2

sans: seriously?

Frisk: *laughing*

StrongFish91: Then u shall be called Darkest Minds enthusiast

COOLSKELETON95: WHO IS 1 AND WHO IS 2?

Frisk: Well, which 1 of you got into Anime first?

StrongFish91: Alphys got me into Anime! Dont blame me!

Alphys: Hey!

Frisk: Then it's settled

Frisk: Alphys is 1 and Undyne is 2

sans: wow, this is more entertainment then I thought was possible with texting

Amity75: Are you still eating popcorn?

sans: yep

Frisk: I should try that

sans: ketchup and popcorn tastes good together

Amity75: Eww *vomits*

Frisk: And we have our ketchup enthusiast!

Amity75: When are we actually going to the movies?

sans: i dunno

Alphys: Maybe we meet there around 2 and go from there?

Frisk: Sounds like a plan

Frisk: Now everyone should go back to sleep for a while

StrongFish91: We r in the middle of an episode!

Frisk: Finish the episode then sleep then!

StrongFish91: Fine

Alphys: Ok

Amity75: But I'm in the middle of my chapter!

Amity75: Gosh I hate Rob

Frisk: …

Frisk: Well, finish your chapter

Amity75: Fine!

COOLSKELETON95: SEE U LATER MY COOL FRIENDS!

_**The Darkest Minds**_ **series is by Alexandria Bracken.**


	4. Chapter 4

Group Chat: Girls Chat

Group Members: Amity75 (Admin), Frisk, StrongFish91, Alphys

(7:13 pm 9/7)

Amity Added Overlord69

Overlord69: Hello?

Amity75: Hey

StrongFish91: Who r u?

Overlord69: I'm Chara, u?

StrongFish91: Undyne

Alphys: Im Alphys

Alphys: U r in per. 7 Spanish, right?

Overlord69: Ya, U 2 right?

Alphys: Yeah

StrongFish91: I still dont get y we have 2 learn Spanish if we r not gonna be a Spanish teacher or something

Overlord69: Ikr

Amity75: Well with the school's logic, what if you decide to move to a Spanish speaking country or get a job with Spanish people?

Alphys: Well it is good to know Spanish or something if u decide to learn another language

StrongFish91: Alphys, do I think I gonna decide out of the blue to learn, I dunno, French or something?

Alphys: I dont know! People change all the time

StrongFish91: I assure u all that I will not wake up 1 day and want to learn Yiddish or Welsh or Georgian or something like that

Amity75: I actually want to learn Welsh

Overlord69: Relly? Y?

Amity75: Um, well I uh

Amity75: It's a language mentioned in The Eighth Day book series

StrongFish91: U and your books

StrongFish91: Oh Yeah and another thing

Alphys: What?

StrongFish91: Y do we need DEAR?

StrongFish91: And what does it stand for anyways?

Amity75: Drop Everything And Read

Alphys: Its because some people dont read enough

Overlord69: Reading is overrated

Amity75: Excuse me?

Overlord69: I mean, u do need to know how to read, but reading tons of books and stuff is a waste of time

StrongFish91: Yeah!

Alphys: This again?

Amity75: Yep

Amity75: Hey Undyne, Chara!

StrongFish91: What?

Overlord69: Yeah?

Amity75: The Affix Soph means wisdom and moro means foolish

Overlord69: And?

Amity75: Technically the word Sophomore should mean either a foolish wise person or a wise fool

Alphys: Oh yeah

Overlord69: So they r calling our grade wise but foolish?

Alphys: No, but that's what it really should mean

StrongFish91: I dont need the random trivia!

Amity75: Did you know that the first peanuts were groan in Virginia?

StrongFish91: Oh boy, what did you start?

Overlord69: Mandarin is the most spoken language

StrongFish91: Oh no, u 2?

Amity75: I still don't get how English isn't

Alphys: Its because Chinas population is so big

StrongFish91: And I thought it was bad when Sans was telling jokes!

Amity75: Ok, let's spare Undyne from a bunch if random facts and trivia

Overlord69: Fine ;D

StrongFish91: Y did u start the random trivia?

Amity75: A distraction

Alphys: If u guys picked how u looked, what would u look like?

Amity75: I wish that I had black hair, emerald green eyes and not as pale skin

Overlord69: Would u get colored contacts or dye your hair or anything?

Amity75: No

Amity75: I guess I should be grateful for what I am and have

Overlord69: Its not bad to do it

Amity75: I know, I just don't think I will

StrongFish91: I like how I look, just wish I had a different colored eye

Alphys: What color?

StrongFish91: I dunno

StrongFish91: Something cooler than yellow

Amity75: Yellow's a cool eye color

StrongFish91: I would rather have green or something

Amity75: What about you Alphys?

Alphys: Im fine with how I look


	5. Chapter 5

Group Chat: Best Friends

Group members: Alphys (Admin), StrongFish91, sans, COOLSKELETON95, Frisk, Amity75

(3:39 pm 9/11)

Frisk: Alphys?

Alphys: Yeah?

Frisk: What was happening during 5th period?

Alphys: Huh?

Frisk: In the hallway?

COOLSKELETON95: WHAT?

Alphys: Oh

Alphys: 5th per I have biology and we were doing some blood typing

Amity75: Oh boy, glad I'm not in that class

StrongFish91: What happened?

Alphys: Well um, Mr. Duran showed us an example, by doing it to her

COOLSKELETON95: WHO?

Alphys: Her name is Crystal I think

StrongFish91: What happened next?

StrongFish91: And Frisk, what do u mean by in the hallway?

Alphys: The girl passed out when he stuck the needle in her

COOLSKELETON95: OH NO!

StrongFish91: Cool!

Frisk: Undyne!

Amity75: Was she okay?

Alphys: Ya, Mr. Duran had me walk with her to the nurse

Alphys: Frisk must have seen me at some point

Frisk: Yeah

COOLSKELETON95: SANS IS TRYING TO TRICK ME AGAIN WITH THE SLEEPING THING

StrongFish91: Oh boy, not this again

Frisk: Did you guys hear about the school dance coming up?

Amity75: Ugh! *Rolls eyes*

Alphys: Yeah

Frisk: Is anyone going?

COOLSKELETON95: ILL GO IF MY COOL FRIENDS R THERE!

Alphys: I guess I'll go

StrongFish91: If Alphys is going I'll go

Alphys: What about u Amity?

Amity75: No way! I am NOT going to a school dance!

Frisk: You just go and hang out with your friends! It's usually not that much like an actual dance at all!

Amity75: I don't care! I've never been to a non mandatory school dance ever and I don't need to!

sans: dont worry. i wont be there either

COOLSKELETON95: I WILL GET U 2 TO COME IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO

Amity75: Those are some famous last words right there

StrongFish91: We will get u to come!

sans: calm down

sans: u guys r working ur selves down down to the bone!

Amity75: Lol

COOLSKELETON95: SANS! STOP!

sans: but if u want us to come

StrongFish91: What?

sans: u will need to put a little more backbone into it

StrongFish91: SANS!

COOLSKELETON95: STOP!

Amity75: You shouldn't, can't and won't stop the pun and joke master

StrongFish91: Y r u taking his side?

Amity75: The jokes are funny, and I also don't want to go to the dance

Frisk: Come on, it's just like a big hang out thing

Amity75: With tons of people there and trashy loud pop music

Frisk: You can request songs

Amity75: There's no changing my mind

StrongFish91: We WILL get U 2 to come!

StrongFish91: Even if it means we drag u there

Amity75: Good luck with that

StrongFish91: We shall plan our attack!

Amity75: Wow, is it me and Sans against the world right now?

sans: yep

**Sorry I couldn't get anything out on Wednesday. I am really busy this month so I may not get everything out that I want to, but I will try to get at least one thing out per week.**

**Have a spectacular day!**


	6. Chapter 6

(New chat created)

[Info]

Group Chat: Attack Plan

Group members: StrongFish91 (Admin), Alphys, COOLSKELETON95, Frisk, Overlord69

(3:58 pm, 9/11)

StrongFish91: We need to get Sans and Amity to go to the dance!

Frisk: Yeah!

Overlord69: Um, what?

COOLSKELETON95: WHO R U?

Overlord69: Chara

Frisk: We want to get Amity and Sans to go to the upcoming dance, but they don't want to go

Overlord69: Ok, I guess I'll help

Alphys: What r u guys actually gonna do to get them to come?

StrongFish91: I'll drag them there if I have to!

Frisk: Um, let's not

Overlord69: Should we send them a bunch of spam?

COOLSKELETON95: WHAT?

Overlord69: Like send them tons of messages saying that they should go to the dance?

StrongFish91: We must do that!

Frisk: Will that really work?

Overlord69: Trust me, its annoying

Alphys: Is that a good idea?

StrongFish91: YEAH!

COOLSKELETON95: WHEN DO WE START?

StrongFish91: I've already been doing it

Alphys: What if they block our #s?

Frisk: That might be a problem

StrongFish91: Oh well

COOLSKELETON95: SANS WONT BLOCK MINE

Frisk: R u sure?

COOLSKELETON95: OH BOY

COOLSKELETON95: SANS IS SLEEPING AGAIN

Frisk: Does anyone have anymore ideas?

StrongFish91: Blackmail?

Frisk: That's illegal!

StrongFish91: It just a joke!

StrongFish91: But it could work

Frisk: We are not getting arrested for this

Alphys: Yeah

Overlord69: I got it!

Frisk: What?

Overlord69: Do any of u have flyers for the dance near you locker?

StrongFish91: Yeah

COOLSKELETON95: Y?

Overlord69: U could take that, copy it and put a ton of them all over their stuff

Frisk: Perfect!

Frisk: Undyne, can you snag one and get it to me?

StrongFish91: Yeah

Frisk: Once I copy it, should I give them to all of you? Or just Papyrus?

Overlord69: Keep the majority for u and Papyrus

Overlord69: We can split the rest

Alphys: It sounds like ur distributing money or something

Frisk: Lol

StrongFish91: Look out Sans and Amity! We r coming for u!


	7. Chapter 7

Private Chat: sans

(5:00 pm, 9/11)

Amity75: Oh boy

Amity75: Why do they want us to go to the dance so much?

sans: i dont know

Amity75: How should we avoid going?

sans: flee to canada?

Amity75: Sorry, I don't have the money for that *laughs*

sans: im sure i could find that more humerus than u

Amity75: Lol

Amity75: You're just to much!

Amity75: Oh no!

sans: what?

Amity75: Undyne is sending me tons of spam

sans: what is it saying?

Amity75: Variations of "go to the dance"

sans: wow

sans: they r not very creative

Amity75: Yeah

sans: now she is spamming me too

Amity75: I got it!

sans: got what?

Amity75: An idea to get them back of course!

sans: what is it?

Amity75: You know how they react when you say puns and jokes?

sans: oh, i know what ur planning now

Amity75: May the odds be ever in your favor everyone, 'cause me and Sans aren't gonna give you mercy!


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning: If spam upsets you (no, not the food spam), I recommend that you skip this chapter._

Private Chat: StrongFish91

(5:11 pm, 9/11)

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

sans: wow, is this the best u've got?

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Theres a lot more where that came from

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

sans: y dont skeletons play church music?

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

sans: they don't have organs

StrongFish91: Dont think that ur jokes can stop ne!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

sans: A skeletons favorite instrument is the trom-bone

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

sans: u really arent as creative as i thought

StrongFish91: I was told this is effective!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

StrongFish91: Go to the dance!

sans: y did the fish blush?

sans: it saw the oceans bottom

StrongFish91: Im not sure if i should take that as a bad joke, or offensive

sans: tibia honest, id rather u take it as a good joke

StrongFish91: Ug!

StrongFish91: I give up! This isnt working!

sans: amity, she gave up

StrongFish91: Um, what?

sans: oops, wrong chat

StrongFish91: This war isnt won or lost yet!

StrongFish91: We r still coming for u 2!

**Author's Note: Sorry that this came out late,but I couldn't think of what to write. I'll try to keep this story going, but one of my other stories, "Stay With Me", I can't really say the same for. For now I won't be writing that since I don't really know what to write for it anymore, but I promise it will eventually come back!**


	9. Chapter 9

(New chat created)

[Info]

Group Chat: Battle Field

Group Members: StrongFish91(Admin), Alphys, COOLSKELETON95, sans, Frisk, Amity75, Overlord69,

(11:11 am, 9/12)

StrongFish91: We may have lost a battle, but we will win the war!

Overlord69: What even r the teams?

Amity75: Sans and I against the world

Alphys: Im not picking sides

Alphys: Im Switzerland

Amity75: Nice choice Bella

COOLSKELETON: WHAT?

Alphys: Twilight reference

Amity75: Actually, an Eclipse reference

Overlord69: *Sigh*

Amity75: Well, even if you get me to go to the dance, it's not like I'd have anything to wear to it

Frisk: Shoot

Frisk: If only I could drive to a store or something

StrongFish91: We could maybe drive you two

Amity75: Did you actually check with your parents?

StrongFish91: Yes, they said it was fine.

Amity75: I used to know a girl who would like invite people places and then tell her parents

sans: wow

Overlord69: Do u know if we take dates 2 the dance?

Amity75: Oh, heck no! You guys are NOT hooking me up with someone for this! I'm not going to go anyway!

Frisk: Yesh, calm down

Frisk: Yes, I think we can take dates if you want to

Amity75: Sans! Help me!

sans: whats wrong?

Frisk: I'm not going to get you a date

Amity75: I dont trust you

COOLSKELETON: WHAT DID U MEAN BY LOSING A BATTLE UNDYNE?

StrongFish91: Uh, the spam thing didn't go 2 well with Sans

sans: we have won our first battle

sans: looks like u guys need to ketchup

COOLSKELETON95: UG, IS THAT Y U GOT OUT A BOTTLE OF KETCHUP?

sans: that and i want some right now

COOLSKELETON95: SIGH

Frisk: I had a feeling that that wouldn't work

Amity75: Frisk? Why are you still in the office?

Frisk: I'm just researching something

Amity75: And why do I hear the printer?

Frisk: I'm printing stuff, duh

Amity75: Sure, nothing suspicious there

Alphys: How come u guys alway ask each other stuff through texting? U guys r in the same house, right?

Amity75: For quick things like this it's easier since we're not always in the same room and stuff

Alphys: Did u guys just get a flashflood warning?

StrongFish91: Yeah

Amity75: Yes

Frisk: It freaked me out at first with the beeping

Overlord69: I didn't get 1

Overlord69: I probly live further away from that area

COOLSKELETON95: Y DO THEY CALL IT A FLASH FLOOD?

Alphys: Its because they can happen super fast without any warning

Alphys: They can happen in a "flash"

COOLSKELETON95: OK

COOLSKELETON95: THAT MAKES SENSE NOW

**Soon I'll finish up the chapters having to do with the dance. Also, I have decided that I will throw the rule I made in the beginning about no noncanon ships out the window. You'll see what happens eventually ( ;) ). See you in the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

Private Chat: Overlord69

(3:13 pm, 9/13)

Overlord69: Hello?

Overlord69: R u there?

Overlord69: Hello?

sans: yeah?

Overlord69: I have a proposal 2 make 2 u

sans: alright, shoot

Overlord69: I will stop pestering u and Amity if u do something for me

Overlord69: Can u teleport me into a chocolate store?

Overlord69: After hours of course

sans: um, im not really a fan of doing illegal stuff

Overlord69: Please?

Overlord69: Only for 10 minutes?

sans: sorry, but no

sans: if ur only going to stop trying to make me and amity go to the dance, thats not enough

Overlord69: Huh?

sans: the only thing that u guys have done is that spam thing, which didnt work

Overlord69: All I'll say is that we have a lot more where that came from

(3:29 pm, 9/13)

sans: u know what

Overlord69: What?

sans: ill do it

sans: ill teleport you into a chocolate store after hours today

Overlord69: Yay!

Overlord69: 4 how long?

sans: as long as u want

Overlord69: Yay! Yayayayayayayay!

(11:09 pm, 9/13)

Overlord69: Sans, can u come and get me now?

Overlord69: Sans?

sans: nope

Overlord69: What?!

Overlord69: Y?!

sans: i said id get u in

Overlord69: Yeah

sans: i didnt say anything about getting u out

Overlord69: What? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Overlord69: Sans! Please get me out!

sans: ill get u sometime in the morning before the store opens

Overlord69: What?

Overlord69: Fine

Overlord69: Whatever

**The main idea that this revolved around came from Joseph Deluca, thank you! Have a wonderful day!**


	11. Chapter 11

Private Chat: HyperDeath47

(11:13 pm, 9/13)

Overlord69: Um, I'm sort of … locked in a chocolate store right now

HyperDeath47: Oh great

HyperDeath47: What did u do Chara?

Overlord69: Nothing Azzy!

Overlord69: Just, plead with Sans to get me in here

Overlord69: And forget to make sure he'd get me out

HyperDeath47: Oh boy

Overlord69: At least he's gonna get me out later

HyperDeath47: When is later?

Overlord69: Um, sometime before the story opens?

HyperDeath47: How do u get urself into this kind of stuff?

Overlord69: I dunno!

HyperDeath47: I gtg, c u is the morning

Overlord69: Ok, bye!

(11:56 pm, 9/13)

Overlord69: Help me! He still hasn't come!

(12:07 am, 9/14)

Overlord69: Please!

Overlord69: Help! Help! Help!

(12:32 am, 9/14)

Overlord69: Ugh, I think I'm getting a headache from all the chocolate I had

Overlord69: And lack of other food

Overlord69: And lack of water

(12:47 am, 9/14)

Overlord69: Shoot, I have my spanish test today and I have no sleep

Overlord69: Oh well

(1:25 am, 9/14)

Overlord69: Help!

Overlord69: I am slowly going crazy in here!

(1:59 am, 9/14)

Overlord69: Sans is gonna come soon

Overlord69: Sans is gonna come soon

Overlord69: Sans is gonna come soon

Overlord69: Sans is gonna come soon

Overlord69: Sans is gonna come

Overlord69: Sans is gonna come

Overlord69: Sans is gonna come

Overlord69: Sans will come

Overlord69: Sans will come

Overlord69: Sans will come

Overlord69: Sans will come

Overlord69: Sans might come

Overlord69: No, Sans will come

Overlord69: Hopefully

(2:13, 9/14)

Overlord69: Please, I'm not really religious, but God, I'm praying to u that Sans will come!

Overlord69: Please

(2:41 am, 9/14)

Overlord69: Y Sans, y?!

(3:45 am, 9/14)

Overlord69: OMG! Sans is finally here! I'm saved!

Overlord69: Yay!

* * *

**I am not confirming that Chara is crazy, okay? Just kidding, but I think she was very stressed out. And Asriel is finally here! Before I had no clue how to get him in this, but he's here now! Just a heads up, the next one won't just be pointless fluff. Drama! Action! Bloodshed! Alright, not the last one. Well, see ya in the next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

Group Chat: Attack Plan

Group members: StrongFish91 (Admin), Alphys, COOLSKELETON95, Frisk, Overlord69

(4:13 am, 9/14)

Overlord69: Uh, guys

Overlord69: I have some bad news

Overlord69: I promised Sans that I wouldnt try to get him to go to the dance

(6:17 am, 9/14)

StrongFish91: What? Y?

Overlord69: Well, I promised Sans that I would stop if he teleported me into a chocolate store

Frisk: You did what?

Overlord69: If it makes u feel better, he left me there over the night

StrongFish91: Did some1 find u?

Overlord69: Thankfully no

Overlord69: Sans came back before anyone came

Alphys: Uh, guys

StrongFish91: What?

Overlord69: Oh no, oh no, oh no!

Frisk: Calm down Chara

Alphys: On the news they r showing a reported vandalism at Lew and Charles' Chocolate Store, the one nearby

Overlord69: Oh shoot! Oh shoot! Oh shoot!

Overlord69: I'm gonna get caught, oh no!

Frisk: Just calm down for a moment Chara!

Overlord69: And they could take charges against u guys and Asriel for knowing and not telling! What did I get myself into now!

Alphys: Wait a second Chara

Alphys: It was reported that there was no fingerprints left and no evidence to point towards any suspect

Overlord69: How?

Overlord69: Wait a second!

StrongFish91: What?

Overlord69: I never thought Id say this but thank u Sans!

COOLSKELETON95: Y R U THANKING MY BROTHER?

Overlord69: Well, uh…

Frisk: Just read the conversation above

Frisk: You'll catch on fast

Frisk: And Chara, who's Asriel?

Overlord69: He is a friend of mine

StrongFish91: Really?

Overlord69: It's not like we r together together or anything!

Overlord69: We r just friends

Alphys: Chara, wasnt it u who asked if u could bring dates to the dance?

Frisk: Do you actually want to bring someone?

Overlord69: Well, there is some1

StrongFish91: Who do u want to bring?

Overlord69: Uh…

Overlord69: Oh! I gtg

Overlord69: C u guys later!

StrongFish91: She dodged a bullet there

COOLSKELETON95: CHARA THOUGHT SHE WAS GONNA BE ARRESTED?

Frisk: Yeah

COOLSKELETON95: AND SANS STOPPED THAT FROM HAPPENING?

Frisk: Yeah

StrongFish91: Thats it!

Alphys: What?

Frisk: Wat?

Alphys: 'wat'?

Frisk: The lazy version of 'what'

StrongFish91: I know who Chara likes

Alphys: Who?

Frisk: Wait guys

StrongFish91: Sans

COOLSKELETON95: CHARA LIKES MY BROTHER?

StrongFish91: Well, she wouldnt have confirmed anything if it was one of us

Alphys: I guess, but it could be that Asriel character

StrongFish91: But Chara went to Sans to get into the Chocolate store

StrongFish91: That means she trusts him

Alphys: I see what ur saying

StrongFish91: Papyrus! Dont tell Sans

COOLSKELETON95: OK, BUT Y?

Frisk: Because it's private and we shouldn't be snooping on Chara's life?

Frisk: And also, you guys know that Chara could reread this stuff?

Frisk: Just because she said she had to go doesn't mean she isn't reading along still

COOLSKELETON95: OH, OOPS

Overlord69: U know me 2 well Frisk

Overlord69: Guys! Just let it go!

Overlord69: Am I allowed to keep stuff private?

Overlord69: I shouldn't have confirmed anything

Alphys: Chara! Wait!

Overlord69 left Attack Plan group chat

StrongFish91: What? No Chara!

Frisk: Guys, you really shouldn't have done that

COOLSKELETON95: I AM CONFUSED

StrongFish91: Well, she didn't have to act so rash

Frisk: You and Alphys are the ones acting rash!

Alphys: What?

StrongFish91: Don't blame Alphys.

COOLSKELETON95: GUYS! STOP!

Frisk: Can you guys even mind your own business?

Alphys: Frisk! What's going on with you?

Frisk: What does it matter?

Frisk: Maybe Sans and Amity were right not to want to go to the dance with you guys

COOLSKELETON95: PLEASE GUY! STOP! WE R ALL FRIENDS! RIGHT?

Frisk: No

Frisk: We're not

Frisk left Attack Plan group chat

COOLSKELETON: PLEASE GUYS! THIS ISNT RIGHT RIGHT FOR US 2 TURN ON EACH OTHER LIKE THIS!

StrongFish91: I think its a little late for that

**Alright, before you review, no flames please! I know that some people won't like the events of this chapter, but I felt that this story was getting to the point that it was too much fluff and pointlessness. I promise that it won't be like this for the rest of the story though. See ya later!**


	13. Chapter 13

Private Chat: Alphys

(12:11 pm, 9/21)

Amity75: Alphys?

Alphys: Yeah?

Amity75: Can you please tell me what's going on with everyone?

Alphys: Well, there was a bit of a fight

Amity75: And?

Alphys: Well, Chara and Frisk hate Undyne, Papyrus and me right now. Undyne hates Frisk and Chara right now. Papyrus is upset with everyone. I'm pretty annoyed with Frisk right now. I think that's it.

Amity75: What?!

Amity75: What exactly happened? How did this happen?

Alphys: It's a long story

Alphys: Can u not ask questions til the end?

Amity75: Ok

Alphys: So Undyne, Papyrus, Chara, Frisk and I were on the chat that they used to "plan attacks" on u and Sans. It started with Chara thinking she was going to be arrested.

Alphys: At some point Chara mentioned someone named Asriel

Alphys: She said that they were just friends

Alphys: Then I remembered that Chara was the one who asked if we could bring dates to the dance

Alphys: Frisk asked if she wanted to go with someone and Chara said yes

Alphys: Undyne asked who it was and Chara said that she had to go. But Chara didn't actually leave. She read along

Alphys: Undyne And I were trying to figure out who Chara wanted to go to the dance with and came up with a guess

Alphys: Frisk started telling us how Chara would see it or how she could be reading along(like she was)

Alphys: Chara texted us back and was really upset that we were violating her privacy and left the chat

Alphys: Twelve snarky texts from everyone combined(except Papyrus) and three reconciliation attempts from Papyrus later, Frisk left the chat

Alphys: Papyrus was super upset that everyone was fighting

Alphys: That's pretty much what happened

Amity75: So that's why Chara left that Girls Chat I had made

Amity75: I'm sorry that this all happened

Alphys: Hey, its not ur fault

Amity75: Well, is there anything I can do?

Alphys: I was just waiting for everyone to cool off at the beginning, but Undyne, Frisk and Chara r not cooling down

Amity75: When did this happen?

Alphys: A week ago

Amity75: Geez, and this is still going on?

Alphys: Yeah

Alphys: I feel sort of guilty though

Amity75: Look, everyone makes mistakes! It's natural

Amity75: It's what you do about those mistakes that really matters

Alphys: Thanks, Amity

Alphys: U r wise beyond ur years

Amity75: Thank you, Alphys

Amity75: Sometimes it takes a lot of faith

To keep believing there will come a day

When the tears and the sadness, the pain and the hate

The struggle, this madness, will all fade away, yeah

I, I believe you and me are sisters and brothers

And I, I believe we're made to be here for each other

And we'll never fall if we walk hand in hand

Put a world that seems broken together again

Yeah I, I believe in the end love wins

Love is power, love is a smile

Love reaches out, love is the remedy

Love is the answer, love's an open door

Love is the only thing worth fighting for, yeah

Alphys: Whats that from?

Amity75: It's from Carrie Underwood's song "Love Wins"

Amity75: Well, maybe we should talk to Undyne, Frisk and Chara

Amity75: Papyrus too to make him feel better

Alphys: Ok, I can talk 2 Undyne

Amity75: I'll talk to Frisk and if I can get through to her, maybe she can talk to Chara

Alphys: U know, u dont really have to do this

Amity75: You guys are my friends! I can't just stand by and let this go on!

Alphys: Well, thanks for wanting to help out

Amity75: Let's see what we can do

* * *

**See! I promised it wouldn't all be everyone at each other's throats for long! And this gives me more of a leading plot line than the dance. Speaking about the dance, it has passed without most of the group going.**

**So, I also had a question about where Toriel is. I honestly don't know how to put her in this. She and Asgore live together raising their son, Asriel, and their adopted daughter, Chara (Yay! Break more of my own rules!). Since she is an adult, I don't really think that's she'd be texting that much with kids, besides her own.**

**Well, see ya in the next one and have a good day!**


	14. Chapter 14

Private Chat: StrongFish91

* * *

(2:33 pm, 9/21)

sans: undyne? do u know whats been going on with papyrus?

sans: i kno close

* * *

(2:47 pm, 9/21)

sans: hello?

StrongFish91: Yes, I know whats going on

sans: what?

StrongFish91: Its not pretty

StrongFish91: Pretty much, we did some bad stuff and Me, Frisk, Chara and (a little of) Alphys were being jerks to each other

sans: and that upset paps?

StrongFish91: Yeah, he was trying to stop it, but before long Chara, then Frisk, left the chat

sans: so now every1s angry at each other?

StrongFish91: Well, Papyrus is just upset, me and Alphys r not angry with each other and Frisk and Chara r not angry with each other

StrongFish91: And I dont think any1s really upset with Papyrus though

sans: wow, a lot must have happened for this

StrongFish91: Though Frisk started being a real b**** and when she went at Alphys, I had to stand up for her

sans: how did it start?

StrongFish91: It started when me and Alphys were trying to figure out who Chara liked

sans: and?

StrongFish91: Chara got really upset that we were violating her privacy

sans: and what do u think about this afterward

StrongFish91: I feel sorta guilty. At first I was sort of annoyed that Chara just got upset with us so fast and left, but now I'm just angry at Frisk for saying what she did

sans: what did she say?

StrongFish91: "Guys, you really shouldn't have done that" "You and Alphys are the ones acting rash!" "Can you guys even mind your own business?" "Maybe Sans and Amity were right not to want to go to the dance with you guys"

StrongFish91: And directly after Papyrus said that we were all friends, Frisk said, "No. We're not."

sans: well, u do have a right to be upset, but u have to let go of it at some point

sans: Have u talked about it?

StrongFish91: Not since it happened about a week ago

StrongFish91: Except for now

sans: well, nothings gonna happen if no 1 talks to anyone else

StrongFish91: I know

StrongFish91: I just dont know what to say

sans: dont worry 2 much over what u r gonna say

sans: i guess u could start with how u now understand what u did wrong

StrongFish91: U know, this sorta makes me feel better

StrongFishStrongFish91: Thank Sans

* * *

**Okay, so I know this is like a month plus late, but uh, here it is. I can't promise that the next one will come out on time, but I'll try!**

**Now, I got the idea for this chapter from watching The Big Bang Theory. I feel that this Sans and Undyne relationship is similar to the Sheldon and Penny relationship.**

**I also have a question for you guys though. Should I have more OCs to spice up this story? I mean, other than Amity. **

**Well, see ya next upload!**


	15. Chapter 15

Private Chat: COOLSKELETON95

* * *

(12:34 pm, 9/25)

Frisk: Papyrus? R you there?

Frisk: Hello?

Frisk: Oh well

Frisk: I'll type this out anyway

Frisk: Papyrus, I am sorry for what happened over a week ago.

Frisk: I think we've all made up now. We all really miss your company.

Frisk: We've been trying to catch your attention, but you keep leaving to fast

Frisk: Please, if you can forgive us all, will you come back to us?

* * *

(12:39 pm, 9/25)

Frisk: It's okay if you need more time

Frisk: There's no rush

* * *

(12:43 pm, 9/25)

COOLSKELETON95: I'M SORRY THAT I SORTA ABANDONED U GUYS

Frisk: It's okay, Papyrus. You shouldn't be the one apologizing

Frisk: We shouldn't have been acting like that

COOLSKELETON95: WELL I FORGIVE YOU GUYS

Frisk: Yay!

* * *

(New chat created)

[Info]

Group Chat: Friends Forever

Members: Frisk(Admin), Amity75, StrongFish91, COOLSKELETON95, Alphys, sans, Overlord69,

* * *

(1:00 pm, 9/25)

Overlord69 requests that HyperDeath47 is added to Friends Forever

Frisk accepts the request

Frisk: Hello world!

Amity75: h0i!

Alphys: Hi

Frisk: Uh, hOi?

Amity75: It means hi

Amity75: And it's spelled with a zero, not an O

Frisk: …

StrongFish91: Hey guys!

Overlord69: Hi

COOLSKELETON95: HELLO MY COOL FRIENDS!

Frisk: Yay! Papyrus is back!

sans: heya

Amity75: h0i

HyperDeath47: Um, hello?

Overlord69: Hi Asriel!

HyperDeath57: Hey Chara

HyperDeathHyperDeath47: Who r the rest of u though

Frisk: I'm Frisk!

Amity75: Hi, I'm Amity!

Amity75: I'm Frisk's sister

COOLSKELETON95: HELLO! I'M PAPYRUS!

StrongFish91: My names Undyne

Alphys: I am Alphys

sans: the names sans

HyperDeath47: Well, nice to meet u all!

Amity75: Nice to meet you too!

* * *

Group Chat: Temmie

Members: Tem(Admin), Temmie0, Bob, Temmie1, Temmie2, Temmie3, EggTemmie, Temmie3, Ragel5, Amity75

(12:57 pm, 9/25)

Tem: h0i!

Amity75: h0i Tem!

Temmie0: h0i! I'm Temmie!

Ragel5: Hello

Ragel5: Mushroom Dance

Amity75: Hello!

EggTemmie: h0i!

EggTemmie: Temmie has egg

Temmie2: h0i Temmie!

Amity75: h0i

Temmie1: h0i!

* * *

**This is a little late, but I didn't quite have enough time yesterday to update this. This was put into parts because I didn't want to spend whole chapters on this stuff. And besides, the Temmie thing is just hilarious.**

**Now I don't know if I'll be able to post next Friday, but if I can't, I'll post on Saturday. See ya!**


End file.
